


Headache Cure

by LordLenne



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Ninten tries to rest in bed after getting a headache, but he's just not tired enough. So, he asks Claus for help.





	

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

Ness and Lucas left together at noon for a date. They had promised to return home at around 3 PM. Claus and Ninten were left alone in the house. The two of them decided to stay behind—in fact, Ninten couldn't even go because he felt ill. It was only a headache, and Ninten took the proper pain relief medicine, while Claus wanted to stay behind and watch over his boyfriend.

 

Ninten was peacefully resting in bed in his undershirt and navy blue briefs. He tried to concentrate on sleeping, but his attempts only created sudden shocks in his head. From time to time, he opened his eyes and peeked at Claus, who was sitting at his computer desk with one earphone in, playing one of his favorite online video games. He had a grin most of the time, and when he didn't it was usually because of some mishaps on his game.

 

When Ninten grew bored of watching Claus or letting his eyes wander, he tried to go back to resting. But, he could never fall asleep. The headache was painful, but that wasn't the main reason he couldn't sleep. He just wasn't tired, or felt the need to sleep. He needed something to help him sleep. Or better yet, he needed someone to help him.

 

"Clausy," Ninten called weakly. His headache weakened his condition, so his voice had little volume. Thankfully, Claus could hear his boyfriend with his one unopened ear. He immediately shut his game off and turned over to Ninten, ready to oblige for whatever was to be asked.

 

"Yeah?" Claus responded.

 

"Can you cuddle with me?" Ninten said.

 

Claus smiled, "Of course." He left his seat and gently got onto the bed, crawling closer to Ninten and pulling him close into his arms.

 

"Mm..." moaned the younger boy. "This is so nice..."

 

"Yeah...but do you feel okay?" Claus asked, gently caressing Ninten's hair. "Does your head still hurt?"

 

"Yeah, I just needed you." Ninten tried to lean in towards Claus' lips, but the ginger-haired boy finished the job and leaned forward instead. They shared a gentle kiss; one not too rough so that Ninten couldn't feel too much pain in his head. It was very enjoyable.

 

"What time is it?" Ninten asked.

 

Claus reached over for his cellphone on the nearby counter and checked the time. "One fifty-four," he answered.

 

"I see..." Ninten mumbled. "In that case..."

 

Ninten slowly pulled himself on top of Claus, settling his bottom side directly against his boyfriend’s crotch.

 

"Ninten? What—what are you doing?" Claus asked.

 

"What else does it look like?" Ninten grinned, moving his butt slightly to tease his lover.

 

"But...what about your headache?" Claus reminded.

 

Ninten chuckled. "A little fun wouldn't hurt."

 

"What if you get into a lot of pain if we do it?" Claus questioned.

 

"Oh, don't worry about it, Ness says it's okay."

 

Claus rolled his eyes, "What does he know?"

 

“Well, he said that ‘the best cure for a headache is sex.'"

 

"Really?" Claus reacted. "No, that can't be true."

 

Ninten giggled. "Well, why don't we find out?" He moved himself down a little and grinded his crotch against Claus'.

 

"Nn—aah, no, I can't risk that!" Claus responded.

 

"Come on Clausy, please~?" Ninten continued to seduce his lover by using one of his hands to dig through the opening in Claus' boxers. He already felt the orange-haired boy's hard on, and lightly squeezed it, causing a whimper to sound. Ninten lightly giggled, and continued to tease using his hand.

 

"Ninten...all right!" Claus exclaimed, giving up. "Fine."

 

"Yay!" Ninten dove in and kissed Claus again, this time he forced a deep tongue kiss. Claus, a little worried still, returned the kiss and let his tongue dance along in his lover's insides. His lower area was still being teased with, but after moments of kissing, Claus flipped Ninten over and gently laid him down on the bed. He removed both of their tops and underwear, tossing them to the side. Claus leaned forward again, pressing their lower bodies together and gently nibbling on Ninten's neck.

 

"Ahh...Clausy..." Ninten shut his eyes.

 

"Does it hurt?" Claus questioned, referring to Ninten's headache.

 

Ninten grinned, "No, I'm fine, keep going."

 

"Okay." Claus made his way down the other boy's body, placing gentle kisses on the skin and teasing licks and nibbles at sensitive parts. Claus finally reached Ninten's hardened length, stroking it gently before licking the shaft from bottom to the top. After hearing the younger boy whimper, Claus began sucking on the head, and slowly went down, taking all of Ninten's length into his mouth and repeated the process.

 

"Mm—feels so good..." moaned Ninten. Pleasure and pain mixed up in his head, but in the end the ache was fading. He urged for more as Claus continued to suck on his member. His breaths became heavier, and unconsciously, he thrust into Claus' mouth and released his seed down his throat. "Mm-ph!" 

 

Claus swallowed all of it, although he didn't expect the forced entry. Regardless, he savored the sweet taste and licked his lips, stroking Ninten's member to make sure every bit dripped out from it. He licked the rest of Ninten's cum off from the tip. After finishing, he sat back up and crawled over Ninten, checking up on him.

 

"Do you feel better?" asked Claus.

 

Ninten nodded. "Somewhat." His head did feel clearer. But, he wanted to continue, not only to help cure the rest of his ache, but to also satisfy his partner. He pulled Claus closer for another deep kiss. As they continued, Ninten was flipped over and was now sitting on top of Claus. He settled his backside against Claus' hardened cock, rubbing his entrance against it.

 

"Ninten…" whimpered Claus, "you’re such a tease."

 

"You know you like it," Ninten said, smiling. "Shall I ready you up?"

 

"Yeah, if it's all right," Claus said, still concerned about his boyfriend.

 

"I'll be fine." Ninten crawled backwards and placed his head closer to Claus' hard on. He gently gripped the bottom half of it with one hand, and then used his mouth to take in the rest. He bobbed up and down, coating the first half with his warm saliva, and once ready, he removed his hand and took in the rest, deep-throating the entire erection into his mouth. Claus, unable to speak comprehensible words during Ninten's best work in sex, repeatedly moaned his partner's name in a hushed volume. As his limits to climax rose, the volume of his moans increased as well. Ninten noticed Claus was almost at the brink of ejaculating, and quickly pulled away from Claus' cock.

 

Ninten quickly crawled forward and positioned his bottom directly above Claus' member. Feeling the tip brush against his entrance, he quickly pushed down and squealed, feeling all of his lover's length inside him.

 

Claus, noticing the forced cry, checked up on Ninten. "You okay?"

 

"I'm fine, don't worry..." Ninten tried to move up and down. He felt the pleasure with the release of a groan, but his headache was getting the best of him.

 

"Do you want to try a different position?" asked Claus. "You don't have to force yourself."

 

"No, this is my favorite...I'll be okay, Clausy, really." Ignoring his words, Claus sat up and pulled Ninten close to his body, clasping his arms around him. Their faces met, creating an impulse to kiss each other. As their lips made contact, Claus bucked his hips and thrust deep inside Ninten.

 

"Uh-ah! Clausy..." Ninten knew who was going to do the work now. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's body and held on tightly as he felt the hardened cock thrust hard and deep inside him. Every few moments after hard breaths, they deeply kissed each other until they ran out of air and continued to sound incoherent moans. Claus speeded up his thrusts, calling out Ninten's name loudly alongside cries of immense satisfaction.

 

Their strength began to gave away just in time for Claus to make his last few pushes. They made one final call of each other's name as Ninten pulled Claus' body as close as he could, letting his release splash onto his lover's stomach. Claus made the deepest push he could and released his hot seed. Quickly, Claus kissed Ninten with the little breath he had left as he continued to splurt his cum inside him. When all was done, Claus fell backwards and breathed heavily. Ninten followed by falling forward, exhaling softly but quickly, and snuggling up to Claus' neck.

 

"I feel much better," Ninten managed to whisper.

 

"Your headache is gone?" Claus asked.

 

"Yeah, thanks to you." Ninten kissed Claus' cheek and continued to embrace him. "I love you, Clausy."

 

"Love you too, Ninten." Claus threw the blanket over the both of them and they closed their eyes, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
